11 Chapters Of Nonsense
by ThatGuyBehindYou
Summary: A nonsensical story that centers around a woman named Lucy, who meets many people from many video games, movies, and TV shows!  Rated T for mild language and strong violence!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hello all! Here is the first chapter of _11 Chapters Of Nonsense_! This story has many many many many many many characters from movies, TV shows, and video games. The crossover characters are: Big Momma from _Big Momma's House_, Aunt Adelaide from _Nanny McPhee_, Kitty Baxter from _Chicago_, Lara Croft from the _Tomb Raider_ movies and games, Grace from _Unaccompanied Minors_, Vicki from _Little Britain_, Chris Crocker of YouTube fame, and Paris Hilton. In case you don't know who any of these people look like, Google them! Anyways, the original characters in this story are: Lucy, Mrs. O'Connor, Phillip, and Megan. Use your imagination!

Once upon a time there wasn't a pool at Lucy's house. There were no TVs, no boxes, no fire alarms, no bathrooms, no windows, and no doors. The wall opened. But Lucy had a big rough day at work. She pinched somebody, she pinched Vicki. Vicki was saying,

"Vie vie vie, stop it!"

"Shut up stupid!", shouted Lucy. Then Lucy went to jail. She had potato cereal for breakfast, butter for lunch, and tuna for dinner. While she was in jail, she had to sleep on top of a TV. Then she fell off. Then she got a cut. But there was no blood. When she got out of jail, she met somebody named Bryan Eli. He was skinny and ugly, and he had long hair down to the floor. Then she saw Vicki driving. Then Lucy started dancing on Vicki's car. Then Vicki lost control and drove off a cliff and died. But Lucy didn't die. Then a cool guy named Phillip came up. He had spiky hair and sunglasses. His girlfriend was named Lara Croft. Lara Croft had 2 guns. Then Bryan Eli came up to see Lara Croft.

"Hi woman with 2 guns.", he said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lara Croft." said Lara. "You see these 2 guns?" she asked.

"No." said Bryan Eli.

"Well you do now!", she said. Lara Croft shot Bryan Eli.

**A/N: **Please review! I have the other 10 chapters of the story done already, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I get at least 2 reviews, so, if you can read this, review, whether you like it or not ;)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Hello again! As promised, now that I have at least two reviews I have posted the second chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Then Lucy met a big woman named Big Momma.

"Who are you?", asked Lucy.

"Hattie Mae Pierce, but you can call me Big Momma, everybody calls me Big Momma.", said Big Momma. "Lucy I have something to tell you."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"I'm a witch and I can do magic.", said Big Momma.

"No you can't Big Momma, I can!" said Lucy. "You see? Abracadabra, abracadabra, make Big Momma's ears hurt! she said.

"My ears don't hurt, Lucy." said Big Momma. "Abracadabra, abracadabra, make Lucy's ears catch on fire!!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucy. "My ears are on fire!"

"I can do magic", said Big Momma.

"No you can't, Big Momma, I can!" screamed Lucy. "You see? Make Big Momma's eyes hurt!!!" said Lucy.

"My eyes don't hurt, Lucy", said Big Momma. "Make Lucy's eyes catch on fire!!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucy. "My eyes are on fire!"

"I can do magic.", said Big Momma.

"No you can't, Big Momma, I can!" said Lucy. "You see? Make Big Momma's mouth hurt!"

"My mouth doesn't hurt, Lucy. said Big Momma. "Make Lucy's mouth catch on fire!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucy.

"My mouth is on fire!"

"I can do magic.", said Big Momma.

"No you can't, Big Momma, I can!" screamed Lucy. " You see? Make Big Momma's hair hurt!" said Lucy.

"My hair doesn't hurt, Lucy." said Big Momma. "Make Lucy's hair catch on fire!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!" screamed Lucy. "My hair is on fire!"

"I can do magic.", said Big Momma. Then Big Momma disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello again, here's 3rd chapter of my story! Oh yeah, and Kitty Baxter is played by Lucy Liu in the movie _Chicago_.

Then Lucy met a woman from Chicago named Kitty Baxter.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Hi." said Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"My name is Lucy." said Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Are you from Chicago?" asked Lucy

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

Is that all you can say? asked Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Could you please say something else?" asked Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Did you kill anybody?" asked Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Lucy.

"Go to hell! said Kitty Baxter.

"Stop saying that!!!!" shouted Lucy.

"Go to hell! said Kitty Baxter.

"Do you like pizza?" asked Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Why do you keep saying go to hell?" asked Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"Look, there's a gorilla." said Lucy.

"Go to hell!" said Kitty Baxter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lucy. She pushed Kitty Baxter out the window.

"Go to hell!" screamed Kitty Baxter as she fell out the building.


End file.
